What if Cassie chose Nick instead of Adam?
by DreamerGirl2000
Summary: What would have happened if Nick was Cassie's soul mate, instead of Adam. Would their relationship survive? What will happen? To find out read!
1. Together

**What if Cassie chose Nick? Their life after Black John.**

**What if Cassie chose Nick? The life of Nick and Cassie after Black John. If she would have turned Adam down and chose Nick instead, what would life be like? Would their relationship survive through all they are put through? Read to find out. Rated R.**

**A/N: This is my first story, so I am sorry if I disappoint and if the characters are a bit OOC. Also, I do not have a beta reader. So my work might not be the best. If you'll be my beta reader, please review below and PM me your details. Thanks**.

Chapter 1

Cassie's POV:

"I knew you could only love Adam. And I was going to tell you at the very beginning, but then you were asking me to give you another chance, to let you prove you could be faithful… and I thought that was a good idea. Not for me, but for you. So you'd know, Cassie, how strong you are. Do you see?" Diana was saying.

I shook my head mutely. Diana began to carry on, but saw my silent protests and stopped short. Her eyes were misting over and she looked really surprised. "Cassie," she began, "You don't have to do this for me, I love Adam, and I always will, but you and Adam are soul mates,"

"We _were_," I replied simply. Diana was becoming more confused, so I pulled Adam over and held his hand, the silver cord that used to bind us together had faded a lot- it still remained, but only as faint as it was with the rest of our coven- it had been there only minutes ago, but I, at least had changed in my decisions. I had decided on another path. A completely different path as to what I walked before. I looked over at Nick, he looked as baffled about this as Adam and Diana were, so was everybody else: Sean, Laurel, Melanie, Faye, Chris and Doug, Suzan, Deb. All of them. They were all baffled. Looking at me, extremely confused. So I began to explain to them, I said:

"Look, you can see our hands are not tied together anymore, our lives aren't either. I think I know why; Nick, will you please come here."- he walked over to join me, looking as confused and as sweet as ever. I smiled at him, despite myself- "hold my hand."

"Of course, Sweetheart." He obeyed immediately. Looking confused. I think Deb was starting to piece my theory together. She was smiling, a light of understanding in her eyes. I had little time to wonder as to why, because before everyone in the Club's eyes, a shining, silver cord was woven around mine and Nick's hands, much brighter than the faint silvery cord wrapped around mine and Adam's hands. "See," I said, "Mine and Adam's lives are no longer tied together, because mine and Nick's are." I turned to Nick. "Nick, I'm so sorry for leaving you because of that _stupid _thing with Adam. Will you take me back?"

"Of Course I will Sweetheart." He replied, a triumphant joy in his eyes. I turned to Adam and said "Adam, I will always love you. Although now I have Nick. I'm sure you will also have Diana. She loved you so much, she was willing to hand you over to me if it were best for the both of us-"

I was unable to finish as Nick picked me up and swirled me round. Both of us laughing uncontrollably. Nick was actually laughing. I hadn't seen him laugh for a while. I don't think I could ever leave him again. No matter who was opposing him. He was truly special. After he had replaced my feet on the ground- still clutching my hand- Diana and Adam- hand in hand, as were Nick and I- came up to hug me, beaming at me. Then Chris and Doug- Nick was as protective as he ever was with me near them- then Laurel and Mel, Suzan and Deb, then Sean and finally Faye stood, behind the rest, and enfolded me in a hug as warming to the rest of me- to my surprise. She smiled at me and whispered in my ear "good luck Cass. I can tell this will be the beginning of a great kinship." Now I wonder what that means?

Nick's POV:

That was one of the greatest nights of my life! My Cass- who, if we were apart any longer, I would be unable to call her 'My Cass'- and I were finally together again. We discovered _we _are the soul mates. Not her and Golden Boy. The look on his face was classic. All martyred as he smiled at me and congratulated me. Telling me I had a 'great girl at my side.' As if I didn't already know that! My Cass is the greatest girl around here. Well, I've arranged to go over to her house tomorrow.

I stood outside Cassie's house, at 11am, waiting at the door, for her to open it. A bunch of forget-me-not flowers in my hands, I'd picked them fresh, in Cassie's favourite colour- blue. It's also the colour of her eyes. I was pretty sure they were her favourite powers. I knocked lightly on the door, waiting a few irregular heartbeats before it was answered by Cassie's mom. Who smiled and said "Why Nick, I haven't seen you here in a while, well since… you know?"

"Yeah, since me and Cassie broke up?"

"I suppose, so, she's just getting ready, I wondered why she was getting all dolled up."

"MOM! PLEASE! STOP WITTERING ON AND JUST LET NICK INSIDE!" Cassie all but screamed down the stairs. Mrs Blake obeyed. Letting me in. Cassie bounded down the stairs and unintentionally into my arms. I folded them around her, and she blushed, I kissed her on the forehead then let go. She looked up at me, smiled and said "So where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I smiled mischievously down at her. While she looked curiously up at me. Mrs Blake just laughed light-heartedly and walked over to the stairs, where we were standing, she wrapped us both in her grip, kissed us both on the forehead, I guess Cassie had told her about the night before, because she said to me "Welcome to the family Nick, I hope you and Cassie are good together. And this time Cassie gets to keep her soul mate." I smiled and Cassie blushed. Giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek, she pulled me out of the door and onto her driveway. Where she waved goodbye to Mrs Blake and tugged me toward her White Rabbit. A hopeful look on her face. I shook my head and smiled, saying "No, Cass, I'm sorry, but I need to drive, _you_ don't know where you're going." I once again gave her that mischievous smile.

Cassie's POV:

He gave me that delightfully mischievous smile, that I had seen on him just a few times since the day I met him. I don't think that he had smiled that particular smile for a while, in fact I don't think he had smiled a lot since last time we were together, just that grim, cold smile. He looked so cute and mischievous, I instantly decided that was my favourite smile of his.

I was confused, however, as to why he seemed so much brighter and happier than he was just a few days ago. So I asked him. "Nick?" I asked.

"Mhmm?" He answered.

"I was just wondering why you seem so much happier than yesterday- no offense, hun, but you were kinda dull."

"Cass! Don't you understand? You were the light to my life, then you went away, so I was living in darkness. How depressing would that be? I loved you Cass, with all my heart! I still love you Cass, even more than last time. I promise nobody will ever hurt you."

"Nick, that's the most emotion you've ever expressed since I met you! You're actually really sweet!"

"Don't say that in front of any of the guys, or anyone in fact. I'd lose my Bad Boy status!"

"Hun, you'll never lose your Bad Boy status! Everyone is too scared of you!"

We teased like this for a while, until I gave up the playing manner asking "Nick, did you ever love me. Do you love me?"

"Cass!" He all but shouted "of course I loved you! Of course I still love you! Babe, you're the best thing that ever happened to me! When I thought you would choose Adam, my heart broke, whenever I see you hurt, my heart shatters. I would've coped with seeing you with Adam, because he would have made you happy, possibly happier than I can make you-"

"Stop that! Nobody can make me happier than you can make me, Nick, you are my _soul mate_, do you understand?"

"Yeah, Sweetheart. Can I finish my speech now? Well it killed me, to think that Adam could make you happier than I could, but that was all I could think of as Diana was speaking to you last night on the beach, that is all I could do to keep myself from attempting to win you over. I didn't want to upset you, but thinking that you'd upset me. When did you have this epiphany anyway?"

We were pulling to a stop now, arriving at a small meadow in Salem, we had been in the car a while, driving from Crowhaven Road in New Salem, to this meadow in what I think was in the South West of Salem. I looked Nick in the eye and said truthfully, "I brushed past Adam the other day, I was already wondering why I didn't feel so strongly for him"- Nick winced slightly at this comment-"and I realised that, as our arms touched, nothing happened, whereas a few days ago, I would have felt sparks, electricity with even the most casual touch"- another wince- "Sorry Hun, I know you don't want to hear about this, do you want me to stop it?"

"No Babe, I want to hear it, please go on." He said. I felt really bad for him. I didn't want to put him through it.

"You'll prefer this part anyway, so, do you remember when I brushed past you in the hallways? We hadn't talked for a while, properly anyway, apart from the occasional hi and bye. We didn't talk then, either. We just brushed past eachother. But I felt the same electricity with you as I had with Adam. I also saw a bright silver cord, I wondered at first why you didn't see it. But you didn't want to. That's why I asked about you loving me before. I wasn't sure why you didn't see it, didn't feel it. Was it because you didn't want to?"

"Of course it wasn't!" He shook his head, "Really Cass, when will you see yourself for who you are? You are a beautiful, intelligent, powerful young woman. Everybody in the circle is in love with you. For God's sake Cassie!"

"Who is in love with me?" I asked, one eyebrow raised. I didn't believe him.

"Well, me of course, I come first as I love you the most" – he smiled, he was being completely out of character today- "then Adam, he loves you, Sean loves you, even Chris and Doug love you for crying out loud Cassie. They have never loved anyone before. As I told you weeks ago, no boy in the circle has known whether they are on their heads or their feet after you came. But somehow you chose me, and you are mine. Hopefully until we die?"

**A/N: Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. Please review so I can build my confidence. Even if its constructive criticism. But please not too much negativity. Just positivity or constructive criticism to help me improve my writing.**

**Thanks,**

**DreamerGirl x**


	2. Mine

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I may not be able to update for a while because I go back to school on Monday and I have loads to do. So I am trying to update as much as I can now, whilst I can.**

**Thanks,**

**DreamerGirl**

Chapter 2

Cassie's POV:

"Yeah, forever, Nick." He took me into his arms and kissed my head.

"That's good Cass, 'cause I never want to lose you again. _Ever._"

We were laying on the meadow now. Our heads against a tree, hands intertwined and me leaning my head on his shoulder, we stayed like this for a while, then suddenly, Nick sat up, letting go of my hand and standing up, peering around him. I jumped up beside him, then, he moved in front of me. I pushed him away with a huff and he laughed, bending down to kiss me, smiling as if he knew something nobody else did. As soon as our lips met, I felt sparks fly through my body, like millions of little, pleasant electric shocks firing throughout my body. I wondered if Nick felt them through. When we pulled away, though, I saw in his eyes he had felt it too. We were both a little dazed and I didn't completely pull away from him, I left my arms around his neck, his on my waist, he bent his head down to my ear and whispered "I love you, Cassie Blake. And I told you last time, that I'd get you scared more often."- he smiled, and I flashed back to the first time we kissed, on the beach and when we pulled away I apologised and muttered I was scared, and then he smiled and promised to get me scared more often- then his lips moved back to mine again, without allowing me to comment. When he pulled away from me again, we stood as we did before, my arms around his neck, his at my waist, looking into each other's eyes. I don't know how long we stayed like that, and I believe that we could have stayed that way for much longer, but Chris and Doug jumped out from behind a tree and bounded over to us whooping and wolf-whistling. Nick lowered his hands from my waist, my face was burning, and I think he would have punched Chris and Doug in the faces only for me hastily lowering my hands from his neck and grabbing his hands. I turned to him and said "Did you know anything about this?"

"No," he answered, and I had known him long enough to know that he was being truthful, but not completely. So I asked again. This time he answered "Well, the Club were supposed to be coming here _later,_" – he threw a glare toward the twins- "to celebrate ours and Adam and Diana's kinships." He said in his 'icy' voice. He then moved closer to me and whispered in my ear "We were supposed to have the day together and we would meet up with them later. It was a surprise that Diana and I were planning for you and Go… sorry Cass, for you and Adam."

"What were you going to say before you finished with Adam?"

"It doesn't matter" he replied, more icily than he had ever spoken to me.

"Please?" I unleashed the whole power of my eyes onto him. "Please Nick?"

"I was about to say Golden Boy. Okay? I have called him that ever since he and Diana got together. He was always the Golden Boy of the Club, you turned him bad." He raised an eyebrow at me teasingly. Then turned to the twins, "Now, you two get out of here." He suggested.

"Can we have a hug from Cassie first?" Doug asked.

"Please?" Chris pleaded.

"Okaay." I will, I raised one eyebrow at Nick, who smiled, but refused to let go of my hands, so I leaned up and whispered "Come on Nick? The sooner we get rid of them to sooner we will be alone again?" I smiled as sweetly as I could.

"Okay." Nick agreed. Although he was still reluctant to let go of my hands, once I had wrenched them free, I walked over first to Doug, arms open, ready to hug him, when, between he and Chris, they swept me off of my feet and Chris picked me up, bridal style, ready to run with me. I was laughing so much I couldn't even defend myself. Chris took off running across the meadow. Doug just behind him. Nick about a metre behind them both. Chris and Doug were laughing too much, so they had to slow down and eventually stop, which is when Nick, who had finally reached them, caught me up in his arms from Chris and kissed my head, before setting me down on the ground and pouncing on Chris- playfully, of course. This was the scene Laurel, Mel, Deb, Faye and Suzan walked in on. Me and Doug laughing on the floor and Chris and Nick caught up in a play fight. They just stood and stared until Nick and Chris had finished and Nick walked over to me, scooped me up and sat me on his lap. Still laughing, I put my head onto Nick's shoulder. Chris looked down at us and finally, breaking the silence, said to me "So, how about that hug then?"

I was laughing too much to answer for myself. So Nick answered for me, "Not again," He growled at Chris. Who was stifling laughter. I think Nick probably was as well.

Laurel, Mel, Faye, Suzan and Deb just looked puzzled, Deb also happily disgusted, after all, it was her cousin, whose lap I was sitting on and whose neck I was snuggled into. "So, how about one of you explain that to us, eh?" Deb asked, I could deduct a smile in her tone, without even looking at her. I turned around to look at her and explain, but Chris caught my eye and I couldn't help myself from laughing. "Okay," Deb turned to Nick and Doug, "Since Cass and Chris are too busy laughing, they cant explain, so it's up to you two. Is there something secret going on between them?" I sobered up when she said that. "No!" Nick and I both protested at the same time. Then I explained to them what had happened. By the end of the story, the whole group were in stitches, when we had all finished laughing, I looked up at Nick and said "Surprise No.2?" He just shook his head. Still shaking with silent laughter, he straightened up and asked "So what are you doing here?" Faye was the first to speak up, we saw Chris and Doug come here, so we figured you'd be here, since they would most probably want to follow you two- because we _all _want to visit the happy couple- so we followed them and it led us to you. It looks like we missed all of the fun, though." She chuckled her throaty chuckle, then smiled and winked at the guys, Nick didn't notice her, he seemed too interested in my hair. He was playing absently, thinking about God knows what, not even noticing anything. I turned to him and asked him what was wrong. He just shrugged and continued playing with my hair. So I stood up, hauled him up and dragged him away from the crowd of people in the middle of the meadow. They didn't bother to follow, Faye did, but Deborah grabbed her arm and held her in place. I dragged Nick over to a secluded part of the meadow and said "What's up with you?"

Nick's POV:

"What's up with you?" Cassie hissed. After dragging me away from the growing group of people in the meadow. "Nothing really." I answered.

"Yes, there is Nick and you and I both know it. You've been acting weird since Faye mentioning everyone wanting to 'see the happy couple.' What is it? Was it anything to do with yours and Faye's 'special arrangement? Tell me please? Unless you can't trust me?" I turned away.

"Come on Cass, of course I can trust you. You know that, you're my soul mate. I guess you know that too"- I grinned- "Okay, you deserve to know. Yes, it does have something to do with mine and Faye's 'special arrangement.' And do you know what it was. Mine and Faye's special arrangement was…." I sighed deeply, "I can't do it Cass, I really can't." I shook my head, disgusted with myself, I knew she wouldn't judge me, _she might, _a small part of my mind insisted. I looked up at Cassie, who was turning to walk away from me and I tried to grab her hand, she shook my arm off and marched away. It was clear she was fighting tears. I caught up to her and tried to block her, walking around infront of her and grabbing her hand. She refused to look at me, but said "Fine, if you won't tell me. I'm sure Faye will. She'll take pleasure in knowing my heart is broken. Nick, I never thought I'd say this, but, if you keep secrets from me, I'll regret picking you, although I know it is the right thing to do." She was blinking back tears and as we approached the group- who, upon seeing Cassie sad, were also approaching us- she called out to Faye. I couldn't let Faye tell her, that really would break her heart, so I spoke very quickly, I said "Look, Cass, let me tell you," she turned to look at me, I tried to hold her gaze and said "Cassie, I'm sorry, but when Faye found out who I liked- loved- she decided that I would be hers first, so our arrangement was that she'd be my first date and kiss." He said this and then exhaled again. "I didn't, I don't even _like _her Cass," I promised, "but I do I love you, I'm _in love _with you Cass." She was smiling and although her cheeks were burning from compliments she honestly wasn't used to, she said to me "Nick, I don't care who had you _before _me. As long as nobody has you whilst I do. As long as you are _mine _now, and hopefully forever." It was me whose cheeks were flushing now, so to hide it I bent down and I kissed each of her cheeks, then her forehead and finally her lips. After a hug, I took hold of her hand, and towed her over to where the group was standing. Diana and Adam had joined them and Faye had obviously told them before walking toward us because they were all saying things like "Faye! That is totally unfair!" and "That is disgusting! If you knew he liked Cassie why did you do that?"

When Cassie and I approached, however, everyone was struck silent. Diana and the girls approached Cassie armed with sympathetic looks and waiting to hug her. Diana was first in line. Although Cassie and I were smiling, Cassie's eyes were slightly watery and I had a pained look to my expression. Deb gave me a scorned look and stepped up to hug Cassie, as she was pulling away she looked at me again, I tightened my grip on Cassie and she smiled but leaned up to my ear and whispered "Hun, if you hurt her again, I will personally rip your _guts _out of your body."

"I heard that" Cassie whispered back "Deb, please don't hurt him, you will hurt me more by hurting him." That earned a chorus of "Awww's" and- for me- a look of hatred from Adam. I guess he still wasn't over her.

Adam's POV:

I can't believe Nick would do this to me! I mean, I know we were never the best of friends, but Cassie was, no _is, _my _soul mate_. I am still in love with her, I think she is still in love with me, too. I don't know why she picked _him. _

So after the celebration of ours, mine and Diana's and Nick and Cassie's coming together. I pulled Cassie away from Nick, a position she has rarely come away from since last night, and asked her about it. "I am in love with Nick, Adam. I don't want you." She frowned, as if she were realizing how harsh that sounds. I took this as a way to cut in, to propose my offer to her. "Look, Cass"- she flinched, I wonder why? She cut in before I could proceed, "Cassie, not Cass. Only _Nick_ calls me Cass." She said rather icily. I was surprised, she usually spoke quite calmly and softly to me. She gave me a cold look and said "Adam, before you attempt to tear me away from my _boyfriend_, just remember _Diana, your girlfriend._"

I answered calmly and coolly. "I remember Diana, although she isn't my girlfriend, yes, I love her. But she is like a sister, you are my soul mate Cassie. So please hear me out."

"I will hear you out, but I am _not your soul mate, _Adam. I am Nick's soul mate. Simple as that."

"Cassie, I love you. I want to care for you, to provide for you, to marry you, Cassie. So, Cassandra Blake, will you marry me,"


	3. Surprises

Chapter 3

Cassie's POV:

I turned around astonished, to see Adam's shining blue/grey eyes and Nick's annoyed yet pleading mahogany ones. I looked Adam in the eyes, bent down, gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "I'm so sorry Adam, but Nick is the one for me. I love him. Please give it a go with Diana, for me? Give her a hug for me and tell her I'll be over soon" He nodded grimly, and leaning his head against mine whispered "Cassie, will you not tell anybody? Not even Nick or Diana?"

"I think it's a little late for not telling Nick," I whispered back, nodding towards the dark, grave silhouette of a man standing behind Adam. Nick. I stood away from Adam and offered him my hand, which he ignored, standing up by himself, turning around to Nick and offering him his hand to shake, I caught Adam say to Nick, "Make sure you don't hurt her Nick." Then he turned to both of us "Because I'll always be waiting in the sidelines if you do." He nodded to me, hugged me and planted a kiss on my cheek, before turning and walking away to Diana. As he walked away, Nick called after him "Adam, you don't have to worry about me hurting her, that would never happen, and, for the record, never ignore her- or her help or opinion- again." Adam turned around for a second, then decided that he didn't want to listen.

When Adam left, I turned to Nick and practically collapsed in his arms, he was fully supporting my weight as I cried on his shoulder. I sobbed for about ten minutes- and at this point we were on the floor, me on Nick's lap, he had one arm around me, the other rubbing my back- before he said quietly to me "Go on, sweetheart,"

I looked up at him, perplexed. "What?" I sniffled.

"Go after him. Go on, follow him. Don't let me hold you back."

I was really confused "Why? I sniffled. Was he bored of me already. He must have read this expression on my face because he said "Oh, no babe! I didn't mean it 'cause I'm bored of you! Just 'cause I can see you are in so much pain. I don't want you hurting so much, babe. It's killing me to watch you cry so much." His usually stony face was softened, vulnerable, even pained, as if it really was killing him to say this to me. "I do love him, Nick, I really love him, but loving him isn't enough, because the feelings I have for you are much stronger. I may love him, but I _adore_ you."

"Really?" Nick asked, he was looking astonished.

"Yeah," I hit him playfully, but I was being fully honest, I carried on, completely serious. "I love you more than anything or anyone else in my life. Even more than my best friends, my mum, even more than Diana, Nick. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, but I just want you to know, however strongly you feel for me, I feel ten times that amount for you." He said. My eyes were watery.

"Well, isn't this touching?" A new voice came into our conversation. It wasn't familiar. It sounded distorted. Almost pained.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. But I'll try my best to update again later today. Also sorry for the cliffhanger. I couldn't resist it. **


	4. Speechless

Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes people I work quickly. :p Another chapter up for you. Sorry that the last chapter was so short. I'll try make this one longer. Also if Chapter 2 and 3 weren't very good I'm sorry.**

**Thanks**

**DreamerGirl x**

Nick's POV:

I swiftly stood, pushing Cassie into a less vulnerable position behind me, so if need be I could protect her. I couldn't placed the voice at all. It did sound familiar to me, but as though it had took the voice of someone I know and completely turned it. Changed it. I strained my eyes to see, but the most I could make was two figures, one a boy and a girl, although it was quite light, it was as though a mist separated us from them, I was grateful for that, thinking there may be a wall protecting Cassie and I, at the same time, though, I didn't like it, it weakened the sense I use most: sight. Even through the mist though, I could make out the fiery red of Adam's hair and the jet blackness of Faye's. An unlikely pair, I thought, Cassie obviously trusted in Adam more than I did, because when she peered behind my arm and seen Adam, I felt her relax a little. She didn't believe Adam would hurt us, I wasn't so sure, especially as he was with Faye. I didn't trust them, especially since it had been only about an hour when Cassie turned Adam down when he tried to take her away from me. I also didn't feel safe because Faye really didn't like Cassie- she had already attempted to blackmail her and Adam and she liked me a bit too much for me to be comfortable, especially in terms like this. What surprised me most, though, was that Faye and Adam really didn't get along, at all, especially since Faye tried to blackmail Cassie- the girl Adam loved- and told Diana- the other girl he loved- about what had been happening between them- I wasn't particularly happy about that myself, I must admit- and split Adam and Diana up.

I tried to contact Cassie telepathically to ask her to cast a spell in her mind to try to protect us. I did the same thing, I think it worked because her face screwed up in concentration and a wall of protection came around us. Faye just laughed, Adam laughing along with her. She extended a hand toward us, saying "Adam and I just want to talk, we only really need to talk to Cassie, but we'd also like to talk to you Nick."

"Well, you will have to talk to us together, because she is not leaving my side," I stated stubbornly. Cassie just shot me an annoyed look, leaned up and whispered "I'm fine, Adam won't let Faye hurt me. I'm protected anyway." She cast a look around us, at the four walls of protection, ironically, as if it helped her make a point. It was a valid point. I was still reluctant to let her move from my side, I moved a restricting hand in front of her, but she just looked up at me with, stubborn yet pleading eyes, and I, reluctantly, moved my arm, turning my head to glare at Faye and Adam. They led her a little way away, where I had to crane my neck and strain my eyes, but I did, if I had to do it all night just to check she was safe, I would. I watched her argue with them, in hushed tones, I didn't hear what was being said, but I saw Adam grab her by the wrists and shake her. I wanted to kill him, but I felt so relieved when I saw her walking back to me, then I saw the tears swimming in her eyes. _If they've hurt her I'll kill them, _I thought. When they returned, she came to stand by me, and grabbed my arm, sobbing into my shoulder, the sight of it made me want to cry myself, but then, Faye said "Now come on Cassie, stop being a baby and let Nick talk with Adam, we can talk a little more then." She grabbed Cassie's arm- in my haste to hold Cassie, I had walked from the protection we had, I wanted her to walk back into it, but Faye grabbed her arm and walked the opposite way with her, I wanted to follow, but Adam grabbed my wrist and spoke in quick, hushed tones to me, he said "Look, Nick, I don't mind you, so I'll give you a little proposition: Dump Cassie, leave her to me, and I'll try not to hurt you. 'Kay?"

"No!" I growled, I wasn't just going to give Cassie up because of a threat from Golden Boy, I could take him anyday. "Okay," Adam said, "But you'll be sorry, Nick Armstrong. I can tell you that. It won't just be you getting hurt." He shrugged and began to walk away, beckoning for Faye to follow. As soon as she left Cassie, I sprinted over to her. She was in a sorry state on the floor. She was curled up in a ball, sobbing. I took her hand, but she pulled it away. She was heaving with barely concealed sobs. I took her in my arms and held her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, noticing the red swollen and bruised marks on her wrists, "Look, Cass, if they've done anything to you that I didn't see, I'll kill them, I really will." She just shook her head and continued shaking and heaving. I picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the group of people, who I would have forgotten about, only for the fact that I could see the silhouettes of them, ahead of us. When we approached, the group fell silent, looking at the forlorn, shaking and shivering, sobbing Cassie in my arms. Diana rushed up to me, asking "What's wrong with her? What's happened" I was unable to answer her. Chris and Doug were just standing away from us, staring, so I was really surprised when they both marched up to us, Chris shouting "For God's sake, Nick, speak! You haven't hurt her have you? If you've laid one finger on her, Nick….." The threat trailed off, when I just shook my head, Deb was next, she came over and tried to take Cassie out of my arms, I resisted with everything I had left. She gave up eventually, just standing, staring down at Cassie with pity, tears in her eyes. This was the first time I had realised just how much Cassie was loved in the Circle. The rest of the group had moved around us in a protective circle by now. Nobody had asked about Faye and Adam, until Sean noticed their disappearance, asking where they were. Cassie- who was moving now, but not attempting to move away from me, or to disentangle herself from my arms- just sighed and looked up at me expectantly, as if expecting me to explain everything to her as well as everyone else. So I sat down, Cassie on my lap, but with my head in my hand, the whole group sat down with us. They were all looking at me expectantly, I pinched the bridge of my nose between my index finger and thumb and I began to explain what had happened to the group, Deborah on one side of me, looking ready to kill, Diana on the other, clutching Cassie's hand protectively, I had hold of her other hand with my free hand. I left out the part about Adam's warning. I didn't want to upset Cassie. The only times I got disrupted were the times when Diana gasped disbelievingly- or as if she didn't want to believe it, but knew I wouldn't lie- and when Deb would exclaim "I'll kill her! I'll kill the both of them!" Cassie just sat quietly throughout the whole story. After I had finished talking, I looked at her, this was my turn to be expectant, I said "So, what happened with you, love?" She just shook her head and said "I don't want to talk about it." Hiding her wrists. Diana- not noticing this small movement- moved her grip from her hand to her wrist, Cassie flinched and winced, I saw the bruises, but I didn't realise it was this bad, Diana jumped back in fear of what she had done, and I wrenched up the sleeve of her shirt, sure enough, beneath the shirt, there were big black, blue and red swollen blotches on her wrists, I winced in pain for her. So did pretty much everyone else. Chris pleaded with her to tell him, or one of us, she refused and just looked at me with her pleading eyes, saying, "Nick, I'm so sorry, but will you take me home please, there is something I need to check." I was astounded, but I nodded. What would Cassie need to check at home? Everything was fine this morning. Had they threatened her house? Or her mom? "Fine, Babe. Deb? Do you need a lift?" Deborah nodded. She knew what I wanted. I wanted her to be with us if anything happened so she could protect Cass. Or fight with me. I just didn't want Cassie mixed up in anything with this. I was worried.

It was mostly a silent drive home, Deb occasionally asking Cassie and I questions. When I dropped her off at 12 Crowhaven Road, Deb and I insisted on coming inside with Cassie, just to check she was okay. Her mom was still there, she seemed relieved about this. Faye and Adam wouldn't be so low as to threaten the only thing she had left? Or would they? I wouldn't be surprised. So took her inside, and once I had checked everything was okay with her and her mom, I gave her a swift kiss and Deb and I went home. I lay awake most of the night, praying to God she was okay. That they couldn't find a way to hurt her.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review please! Want your opinions! **


	5. Unfortunate

Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys, but it really wasn't that long and I've had loads of stuff to do. I have been working really hard on school work and I've had loads of projects and homework to do aswell. So I'm sorry. **

**The next few chapters will be written in Nick's point of view.**

**Please Review**

**Thanks,**

**DreamerGirl**

Nick's POV:

I drove down to Cassie's house to take her to school. It was great having my girlfriend just a few houses away, it took me literally 60 seconds to get down the road and then I was standing outside number 12 waiting for Cassie or Mrs Blake to open the door. They didn't come for a while, I knocked again and Mrs Blake answered the door, she was ill-looking, but that couldn't be right, I had seen her just yesterday and she looked fine, she was laughing and joking with Cassie and I. Today I barely recognised her. She looked like how she did when she had seen Black John. Black John? He couldn't be back could he? No. Because last time, when Black John- Cassie's father- really was back –and we defeated him- Mrs Blake shut out everyone and wiped her own memory to black out the pain of seeing him again, this time, she just appeared ill. Nevertheless, I was worried, so I asked her what was wrong. She just sighed and answered in a strained, tired voice "Nothing much, Nick, I'm just worried about Cassie, are you here to see her?" I nodded. She said, "Well, hun, she won't be in school today, so you can come up and see her, but I don't think she is well. She has been awake half the night crying. And when she finally got to sleep she was sobbing and talking in her sleep too. I spent the whole night at her bedside, I've been too tired to sleep."

"Mrs Blake, if you don't mind, I'd like to stay with her today, to assure she is okay."

"It's fine with me," she sighed, "but I don't think your Aunt and Uncle would appreciate it. You can come after school and spend all night here if you like." She raised an eyebrow at me. I just blushed and said "So I can come after school? I assume you know about how strong the bond is between us, Mrs Blake?"- I was blushing harder now, but I needed her to know that I wasn't going to try anything, that her daughter's health was all I was interested in. "What do you mean, Nick? I know you're dating if that is what you mean."

"No, it isn't. I suppose Cassie never spoke to you about Adam Conant then?"

"When we first arrived. Yes, she did. Not since then though. Why? Has something happened between them."

"Well, you could say that, yes." I answered, then told her the story of Adam and Cassie, right up until the end, when I told her about the cord connecting Cassie and I. "Nick, I couldn't understand the sudden connection between you two. I could tell that there were strong feelings between you two. Not that strong, though." She looked as though she was about to cry when she said, "Well, Nick, go upstairs and see Cassie, then I would appreciate if you would go to school."

"Okay," I shrugged and went up the stairs to see Cassie,

When I walked into Cassie's room, she didn't look as bad as I'd thought, which I was happy about. This must have showed on my face because, from across the room, Cassie held out her arms for a hug- she looked like a toddler- and laughed, saying "So I don't look that bad?" I shook my head. So she threw a pillow at me. I was just really happy to see her talking and teasing. I hated to see her the way she did last night. It was as though she had no life in her at all, now she looked fun and full of life. The complete opposite of what she was last night. "So, Babe, why aren't you going to school?" She shook her head, some of the trouble in her eyes last night coming back again. She looked at me and said "I'll be in tomorrow, I just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all."

"I know, your mom told me." I was a little troubled.

"Did she now?" She raised one eyebrow, forcing me to laugh. "And what else did you and my mom talk about?"

"Well, we talked about you and I,"-she blushed- "about how strong our bond is, and about whether I could stay here today or not." The corners of my lips pulled down when I mentioned the last part and Cassie looked angry. "Why won't she let you stay?" She asked furiously, reading my expression.

"She said that she didn't have a problem with me staying, but that my aunt and uncle wouldn't appreciate my staying off school." It was my turn to raise one eyebrow ironically. She laughed, kissed my cheek and sighed, "Go on then, you're going to be late."

I stood up. "I can stay if you want?" I was hopeful.

"Nah, I'll entertain myself today."

"Okay, I'll be back later, hun." I made my way out the door, waving as I went.

"Okay, bye." She blew me a kiss. I walked out of her house in a great mood. It didn't last, though, because as I walked down the path, I ran into Adam, on the way down to my car. On _Cassie's _driveway. _What is he doing on _my _girlfriend's driveway? _I thought, _He better not be on his way up to her house. _I was furious. I approached him, looked him in the eye and asked "What are _you_ doing outside _my _girlfriend's house?"

"I came to talk to her, to reason with her. But this is better, now I can re-reason with you, instead." I wasn't sure what Adam was saying, but my instincts told me not to like it. "What do you _want_ Adam? Stay _away _from my Cassie, or else." I growled. Adam laughed and grinned at me. He smiled even wider "And just _what _are you going to do Nick? You can't hurt me _or _Faye. We are both invulnerable to yours and Cassie's petty threats. But I will say to you right now. Give Cassie up, _now_, or you'll be sorry. You'll get hurt, Nick, hurt badly."

"I don't care if I get hurt, you can do what you want to _me, _it won't make me leave Cassie." I stated.

"Yes, but what if we hurt _her?" _

"Who?" I asked, surely he couldn't mean Cassie.

"Cassie." He whispered terribly. The world came crashing down. He _couldn't _hurt Cassie. I couldn't let him. On the other hand, I couldn't leave her, I wouldn't be able to protect her. I was in a dilemma. A bad one. "Come on, Nick, you can't be so selfish, surely." Adam drawled. I glared at him.

"You wouldn't hurt Cassie." I growled. "You love her, almost as much as I do."

"_Just as much as you do."_ He informed me.

"Okay." I snarled. "You've just proved you wouldn't hurt her. You wouldn't be able to."

"_I _mightn't be able to. _Faye, _on the other hand." He snarled back. I'd forgotten about Faye. She would be more than happy to see Cassie in pain. After all, she had already tried to hurt her once. To see her in pain like the first time was bad enough. To see Cassie in _physical pain, _would be more than I can bare. Adam must have seen my facial expressions wavering, because he said "what do you want, Nick? Cassie in pain for a few days because of, a heartbreak, which I could cure, or in physical pain for weeks, maybe traumatized?"

"I will protect her Adam. You won't get near her. I promise you that."

"Okay" he shrugged, "But Nick," He added as I walked away, I turned slightly, "Watch your back, and Cassie's too, neither of you will be safe until you give her up." His smile was horrible, it was distorted and terrifying, he was a changed man.

I walked into school, my mood had changed dramatically since I was in Cassie's room. Now I was in a really jumpy, horrible mood, at lunch, Deborah came up to me and asked why Cassie wasn't in school. "She's not coming in! She's ill. Okay?" I snapped at her, without meaning to. I later apologised to her, but, it's Deb, she's used to my tantrums. "Okay," she shrugged, "I was just worried, that's all."

"Sorry, Deb, I didn't mean it. I'm just worried about her."

"I'm worried about her too, Nick, hopefully she'll be my cousin-in-law soon. Eh?"

I just looked down at the floor guiltily. Deb noticed, she knew me too well, "Nick," She sounded worried, "What's wrong. And don't tell me 'nothing' 'cause I know something's up. I know _you, _Nick. You've softened since you met Cassie, but today you've gone back to the way you used to be. Oh. Nick!" Understanding dawned on her face. "You two haven't split up?" She asked disbelievingly.

"'Course not!" I snapped.  
"Well, how else am I meant to explain your personality changes?" She had barely asked me this, when Adam walked past, he grinned at me and suggested "schizophrenia?" to Deb. I just glared at him, then turned away, blocking him out- pretending he didn't exist, it was a great fantasy- I could see Deborah's mind working, fitting pieces together. "Nick, what did he say to you?"

"He suggested schizophrenia to _you. _He didn't speak to me." I shrugged.

"Before that." She asked, she knew me too well to buy the 'nothing' act. Just then, as if to make things worse, Adam walked past again, and whispered "Decide. Nick. By tonight." He smiled.

"I've made my decision, just because you don't like it doesn't make it any less real." I snarled at him.

"Okay, but you'll be sorry, I assure you of that." He hissed and walked away.

"And just _what_ was that about?" Deborah asked.

"It's none of your business." I hissed.

"Who's business is it then?" Deb asked.

"Mine!" I hissed again and stormed off, out of the dining room. I only needed to get through my afternoon lessons, then I could get off home, shower and see my girl.

I was in a better mood by the time I got home. I showered quickly, but as I was getting dressed, I heard a breath-taking scream from a few houses down. Why was it breath-taking? Because I knew that that it was coming from 12 Crowhaven Road and the voice was my Cassie's. I threw on my jeans and a t-shirt and burst into Deborah's room, shouting "Deb! Come on! You need to come to Cassie's with me! She is in trouble! Didn't you hear that scream?"

She almost fell off of her bed, "Yeah. But I hoped it was Faye's"

"Well, it wasn't." I snapped. "It was Cassie's! I think I know her scream. I do know her well enough." Deb was ahead of me now, bounding down the stairs and through the door, down the street, about halfway between our house and Cassie's, I took over her, sprinting past Deb up to Cassie's house, I pounded on the door, when there was no answer, I just opened it and ran inside, I saw Cassie laying on the floor, next to the body of her mother, who was lying in the exact same place that her grandmother had lay, dying just two weeks ago. It would be all too much for Cassie, she had her grandmother's funeral tomorrow, and now she had to face it without her mother. The only difference between the body of her grandmother and the body of her mother? Her mother was already dead. Cassie placed herself protectively in front of the body of her mother when she heard our footsteps, then, when she saw Deb and I, she stood up shakily, and took 2 steps toward me, she didn't have to move anymore because I had closed the rest of the gap.

Deborah's POV:

Watching Cassie crumble two weeks ago with the death of her grandmother- and then the death of her father- now watching her again, but even worse, this was the death of her mother, the only constant figure that had been in Cassie's life since she was born. I saw Cassie stand up, from the same position she had sat in just two weeks ago, with her grandmother, and stumble toward Nick, who just held her, then she pulled back and handed him a small slip of paper. I caught a small glimpse of it, I didn't like what I saw. I saw the words

_Still want to make the same decision? She is just the first of many. If you have changed your mind. See us by sundown. _

_I think you know who._

I watched as Nick kissed Cassie, it looked like a final kiss- but I knew that wasn't true. He passed Cassie to me, and ran off out of the door.

Nick's POV:

I ran out of the door, I couldn't let Cassie get hurt. Would it really be better if I dumped her and let Adam pick up the pieces? I could watch her from afar and she wouldn't get physically hurt. I was at Adam's front door.

**A/N: Sorry for another cliff-hanger there! Couldn't resist again. I wonder what Nick will do? Review your opinions please! **

**Thanks,**

**DreamerGirl x**


	6. Memories

Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope this was worth the wait guys, there'll be a really dramatic next chapter, so just keep reading and I promise it will improve. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. **

**Thanks,**

**DreamerGirl x**

Nick's POV:

As I stood outside Adam's door, I was thinking about what I was about to put myself through. After Cassie, I would never love anyone else, I would be banishing myself to a loveless life. If it prevented Cassie from being hurt, though, I would gladly take it twice. It took a while before Adam answered the door. I was considering just leaving and going back to Cassie, but I couldn't. If I loved her. I couldn't. Adam opened the door, grinning, I smiled weakly back. "You won." I whispered venomously.

"I knew I would." He replied simply. Grinning. "So, where's my girl?"

"She's not yours." I growled. "And I'm not going to dump her until her mother's _funeral _is over."

"Oh, yeah, you are. You are going to dump her tomorrow at the latest." He sneered.

"And you're going to make me?"

"Well, if I were you and I didn't want Cassie buried with her mother. I would." He taunted. "You would do that, just to get to me?" I asked disgustedly. What type of a sick mind did Adam have? "Yeah, and to get the girl. See, when you leave her, just after her mother's death. She will be in pieces. And I'll be there to pick them up." He smiled widely at me. I glared at him and said "I did you no favour, Adam. I wont tell her what you have done, because I know it will hurt her more than she needs to be hurt. If you love her, Adam, you would realise that it really isn't in her best interests for her soul mate to break up with her the day after her mother dies. Can you not see that, Adam? Are you really even more selfish than I thought you were?"

"Whatever!" grunted Adam, "I don't care what you have to say, Nick. I don't care about you. Or about how Cassie will feel tomorrow. I will be the one to pick up the pieces when you're not around. And you _won't _be around. Hear me? You won't be around. If you are, she will get hurt, seriously, Nick."

"Okay." I growled. I spun on my heel and marched out of his house and into the street. When I arrived at my house I threw myself up the stairs and into my room. Deb followed, horrified at my expression, but I slammed the door in her face and collapsed on my bed. _I can't let her get hurt. _I told myself. _If I let her get hurt, I don't want to think of it. It hurts too much. I'm going to miss her so much. I have only just got her back. _

"Nick?" Called Deb from outside the door. I ignored her. I couldn't ignore her, however, when she began knocking on my door so loud that I couldn't possible ignore her any longer, I was forced to open the door and let her into my room. She burst into the room, armed with a concerned look. She just stared at my sorry state disbelievingly and said "Why are you like this? You have gone to being cold and not letting anybody in, to softening and now you are hurt, but cold again. Why?"

"Nothing to do with you." I snapped.

"It is!" Deborah said. "Come on, Nick. I'm worried about you. I don't know where you are anymore. What's wrong? Is it something with Cassie?"

"Yeah." I admitted. "but I won't tell you anything else. 'Cause it's not your business. It's mine." "- and Adam's and Cassie's." I added in a quieter voice. Deb heard though. She quickly asked "What does it have to do with Adam?" I shot her a glare and stalked out of the room. "Nick! Come back!"

"No!" I called back. I didn't know where I was going. I headed towards Cassie's house. Diana answered the door, she and Cassie were sitting in the dining room, at the table. Cassie looked up at me with little recognition in her eyes. They looked so sad and lonely. I didn't know how I was going to do this tomorrow. As if Adam could read my mind, I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my jeans and when I checked it, it revealed a message from Adam, saying: _Tonight. A._

I text back: _Why tonight? Are you that cruel? N_

_Adam: No, I'm not that cruel, but Faye is on her way over and she isn't happy, it is in both of your best interests to do this tonight. A_

_Nick: Ok. If it will prevent her from being hurt._

_Adam: Oh, here comes Sir Nick. He will do anything for the damsel in distress_

I ignored him after that. I couldn't be bothered with his teasing. I looked over at Cassie, distressed and walked over to her. I looked into her eyes and whispered "Cass, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, babe, what's up?" She asked.

"Alone?" I whispered. Tilting my head in Diana's direction.

"You okay?" She asked. I looked down guiltily. I was just fine now. I wouldn't be in a few minutes, though.

"No, Cass. Look, I don't think this is….." I couldn't do it! I would just have to leave it, I would find a way to protect her, but….

"It doesn't matter Nick, you don't need to finish that sentence. 'I don't think this is working. I think we should break up' that's what you're saying isn't it? Well, Nick, if you don't think it's working, there is no point in me trying if you aren't." I was surprised by the animosity in her tone. I was also surprised about the hurt behind her words.

"Cass-" I began. She didn't let me finish though. She just put up one hand and walked away tears in her eyes. I walked quickly, overtaking her and turning, putting out one hand, stopping her in her tracks without touching her. "Cass," I began once more, she _would _listen, "Cass, I love you. I need you-"

"Why are you dumping her then?" Diana was now standing behind Cassie.

"Because it's for the best" I finished coldly and stalked off. I couldn't cope with standing there any longer. Cassie just looked after me. I didn't look back. That's a sign of weakness. Instead I just stalked off down the road to my house and slammed the front door, stormed up the stairs and into my bedroom, slamming my bedroom door as well. I wasn't in for long, though, when Deb stormed in, all guns blazing saying "And why did you dump Cassie?" I just held my head down. "Did you get bored Nick? Did you decide you didn't want her anymore? Don't you love her anymore? I'm sorry, Nick, but you were out of order. So what was it?"

"It's none of your business." I replied coldly, glaring daggers at her.

"Yeah, I think it is" she replied, her tone mirroring mine. "She's my friend, you're my cousin. I don't let anybody treat my friends like that."

"I didn't mean to. I didn't mean it" I started. "I love her Deb. I didn't do it just because I was bored of her. I did it because I _love _her"

"I don't get you."

"I did it to protect her, Deb. I never wanted to hurt her. Do you know how much it hurt me when she was put through all of that by Faye? Or when Diana told her to stay with Adam, because he was her soulmate? I love her, Deb. I don't want her hurt. Whether it's by me, because of me, whatever. I just never want her hurting, whether its physically, mentally, anything. You know how much I love her. How I changed when she first came here."

"Wow, that's the most sentimental thing I have ever heard you say." She gawped.

"Just get out and leave me alone" I had to make up with extra coldness. Deborah obediently carried out the instructions though. She stalked out of my room. Slamming

the door and knocking everything out of the way. She must have understood that I was going through a tough time. Otherwise she'd have tried to hit me. I just took a quick shower and threw myself onto my bed. Putting in my ipod. I was scrolling through my music when I noticed 'Cry' by Rihanna. It was one of the songs on Cassie's playlist on my Ipod. We made it the first time we were together. I put the song and listened to it, it fit my mood.

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken, _

_I'm not the type to get upset and cry,_

'_Cause I never leave my heart open,_

_Never hurts me to say goodbye._

_Relationships never get deep to me,_

_I never got the whole 'in love' thing,_

_And someone could say they love me truly _

_But at the time it didn't mean a thing._

_My mind is gone, I'm spinning 'round,_

_And deep inside, my tears I'll drown,_

_I'm losing grip, What's happening?_

_I've strayed for love, this is how I feel._

_This time was different, _

_It felt like I was just a victim,_

_But it cut me like a knife,_

_When you walked out of my life,_

_Now I'm in this condition,_

_And I've got all the symptoms,_

_Of a girl with a broken-heart,_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry._

That song perfectly demonstrated how I feel right now. I just wish something would happen. I turned off my Ipod. It was depressing me too much. So I just lay in bed and thought. And drifted off to sleep.


	7. What Happened?

Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've worked hard on it and I think it may be the most dramatic yet (which isn't really hard because it isn't meant to be a dramatic story :P). Thanks to you amazing guys who reviewed my story and thanks for the support, Salamonty201, Guests and Vero Diaz. **

**Thanks, **

**DreamerGirl x**

Nick's POV:

I woke up depressed and angry. I wanted to see Cassie. So I did what I always do when I'm depressed, I quickly got ready and went down to the beach. I sat down on the rock I used to sit on, during meetings, before Cassie joined the circle. I just sat there and stared out to sea, collecting my thoughts. I must have just sat there in silence before I heard sobbing. It rang through the beach really clearly, it was as though it was ringing out to me. Since I had already been brought out of my reverie, I thought I might as well go check it out - not that I was interested – I walked down toward the noise and it gradually got clearer and louder until it abruptly stopped in a splash of water. I raced down to the water, concerned because it was a Cassie-sized figure which had jumped into the water, I strained my eyes even further and saw Cassie-style hair, I took off my jacket, shirt and shoes, and jumped into the water, I _would _get Cass- No! It's not Cassie, it's a _Cassie-sized figure_, it wouldn't be Cassie, but that Cassie-sized figure might mean as much to someone else as Cassie does to me. _Would Cassie really do that?_ No, my Cassie wouldn't be so stupid. _Wait!_ My head told me, _You need do stop calling her my Cassie, she isn't your Cassie anymore_, my mind scolded me, _she's Adam's Cassie, leave Adam to get that Cassie-sized figure. _

_No!_ My heart fought back _She will be my Cassie again!_ It raged. _She isn't Adam's anyway! He hasn't won her over yet!_

_Yet!_ My mind mocked. I ignored what my mind said after that and chased the Cassie-sized figure, it was My Cassie! She was being battered by the waves. I grabbed her in an iron grip around the waist and began towing her to shore. "No!" She moaned, "take me back." She was straining to get back to the depths of the sea. "I don't want to go back there, it's horrible. Take me back the other way!" She cried, straining to get back toward the sea. I ignored her and continued tugging her to shore, she resisted after a few minutes, I was stronger than she was.

When I got her back to shore, I grabbed my t-shirt and jacket and wrapped them around her as best as I could, I wasn't bothered about myself, I wouldn't die. I held her close, hoping to transfer some body heat, and while we were sitting in silence, I had time to realise what she'd done, it made me really angry, "Are you okay?" I asked when she had stopped coughing and spluttering, she was still shaking like mad, so I managed to control my voice. She just shook her head hopelessly. "Are you hurt?" I tried again. "Not physically." She croaked weakly. _What did that mean? _

"Cassie," I began, "Why were you out there? Please tell me you decided to go for an ill-timed swim." She looked up at me and shook her head guiltily. "What were you doing?" I sighed, accidentally letting a little of my rage slip into my voice, she looked up at me again and without meeting my eyes, croaked, "Do you really need me to tell you?"

"I guess not." I sighed. My worst fears had just been confirmed, I felt terrible, "I think I just wanted you to tell me something else. But why, Cassie?"

"Why?" She scoffed, "You surely mean, why not? Why do you care anyway?"

"Why would you need to?" I asked, carefully avoiding the last question.

"Well," It worked, she was about to tell me why and forget about the last question, "What do I have to live for?" She continued, "My Grandma died, my Mom died, my Dad died – not like I care about him dying – you left me. Adam is persecuting me. Do you need me to go on?" I shrugged. "Okay, well, I have sympathetic looks everywhere I turn and satisfied looks from Adam and Faye, as though they planned this- Oh My God! They didn't plan this did they?"

"Not this part" I controlled my voice again.

"Nick? What do you mean?" She asked carefully.

"Well- No you don't want to know" I finished.

"Yeah, Nick, I do," She all but pleaded, "If it has anything to do with you and me I do."

"Remember what Faye did to you?"

"Could I forget?" She asked, her voice tight.

"Well, she and Adam did the same to me, except they didn't do it for support and work, they did it so I would dump you." I said guiltily, I ducked my head, trying not to let her eyes find mine, but they did anyway, it was a little hard to hide my eyes since she was about a head lower than me and she was practically sitting on my lap. "How did they blackmail you?" She asked "What did they have on you?"

I looked at her ironically, I couldn't believe she was missing this. "Oh," she gasped, "Surely Adam wouldn't go so low?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, "He would. He knows that you're the only thing in my life that's worth anything to me." Tears were shining in her eyes.

"I thought you just left me because you were bored,"

"Please!" I scoffed, "We'd only been together about a week, my attention span isn't that bad!"

"Plus," I added, more seriously, "Cass, I'd never get bored of you." I kissed the top of her head. "So are we back together then?" She asked, her eyes wide, I looked at her cautiously, not sure what to do. I _wanted _to get back together with her again, but I wasn't sure, _will it hurt her more? _My head asked.

_But I can protect her, _My heart fought back. Cassie must have sensed my internal dilemma, because she said "He hurt me anyway, you know."

"I know," I sighed, "because he took me away." I finished for her. For once, though, I wasn't right, "No," She sighed painfully, "He hurt me physically, too."

"How?" I asked through gritted teeth, I was having trouble controlling my voice, she held out her wrists, they were swollen and bruised, I clenched my fists, "And when did he do that." I raged. Nope, voice control was gone, there was no point in looking for it, nobody hurts my girl. "He came around to my house yesterday, after you'd broken up with me, he asked me to go out with him, told me we could have some fun, that I'd be happier with him than I was with you, I told him no, because it was impossible for me to be happier with him than I was with you. So he grabbed my wrists and then my upper arms and shook me, I have identical marks on my arms and shoulders, where he gripped so hard it bruised, I cried for you, so he just punched me, then pushed me and walked away, he isn't himself, Nick. I'm worried." She frowned, I didn't know whether it was in hurt from the memory or from concern. I didn't care, "He _punched _you and _pushed _you," I raged. Yeah, the idea of controlling my voice was gone. She just nodded, as if it hurt her to tell me this. "Where is he?" I asked, my voice tight with rage, "I'll kill him. Nobody hurts my girl and gets away with it." "Where did he hurt you?" I asked, my voice a little softer, "She pointed to her stomach, chest and legs. "How many times did he punch you?" I was raging again.

"I don't know, I lost count," She answered in a small voice, "I feel better I have you back again, though, did he really threaten to hurt me to get to you?"

"Yeah," I answered quickly, _why did this matter? _"He threatened me first, but it didn't work, so he threatened you, it nearly didn't work, then he hurt your mom and I realised he was serious."

"_He _killed my mom?" She asked, "And _that's _where you went?"

"Yeah, to stop you from being the next target, I'm so sorry. I never should have left you. Come on," I stood up and pulled her up with me, she offered me my t-shirt, I shook my head, "You keep it," I said, "I don't want it ruined."

"Why?" She asked warily, "Where are we going?"

"_You _are going to Diana's, _I _will be back later." I towed her to Diana's house – 1 Crowhaven Road – I knocked on the door and held her until Diana opened the door, I pushed Cassie toward her and said "Will you take care of her? I'll be back in 30 minutes, don't let her out of your sight." I warned her. I kissed Cassie's head and spun on my heel. I raced down the road to the Conant house and pounded on the door with my fist, testing it on the door before it hit his face, Adam opened up, grinning, "In pain Ni-" was all he got out before my fist collided with his face. He hit the floor with a loud thump, and couldn't do much but stare up at me, I punched him about six times- once for Cassie, once for making me and Cassie break up, another one for Cassie for taking her mom away, another one for me and Cassie and two for almost making Cassie commit suicide, I kicked him whilst he was down and growled "Who's hurt now Adam? 'Cause it isn't me and Cassie. Stay away from me and my girl, and my family and friends for that matter." I took one last look at him, spun on my heel and marched out of the front door, slamming it behind me. I strode down the street to Diana's house without looking back.

I knocked on Diana's door, my veins coursing with adrenaline. I'd finally got to punch Adam. Several times too. I'd been dying to punch him for ages. I felt sick at the fact that I had enjoyed it, but then I remembered that he had hurt Cassie worse than that, I was wondering whether to walk back to Adam's and hit him more for what he did to my girl when Diana answered the door, I could see – from where I was standing – that Cassie was sitting in an armchair in the living room, peering around the door at me. Diana gave me a grim smile and let me in, when I was inside I instinctively walked over to Cassie and swept her up, sitting down underneath her and placing her on my lap. We turned to look at a surprised Diana, and I realised that I had no shirt on and that my jeans were still soaking wet. I also noticed that Cassie was warm and dry and she was curled up on my lap, I stood up, slowly sliding her off my lap again and putting her back onto Diana's armchair. I apologised to Diana and told Cassie I would be back in fifteen minutes. I then walked back to my house where I showered and put on fresh clothes, I threw the dirty clothes in the wash and went to Deborah's room, beaming. She looked up at me, surprised at me smiling. I hadn't been in a very good mood these past couple of days. So I thought she deserved to know about Cassie and I getting back together. "Hey Deb," I called, "Cass and I are back together." The surprised look on her face instantly turned to a look of joy. She stood up, hugged me and said "So, where is she? Can I come see her?" I shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose. Come on, she's at Diana's." Deborah looked down at my hands, my knuckles were cut where I had punched Adam. She frowned at me and said "Nick, have you been fighting?" I shrugged, laughed and said

"Well, if you count me continuously punching Adam and not giving him chance to hit back, then yeah, I've been 'fighting'." Deborah just chuckled.

"I'm proud of you, little cousin." Before I could protest that I was older than her, she continued "But why did you hit Adam? What's he done?"

"Come down to Diana's and I promise Cassie and I will explain." I said, grabbing her hand and tugging her to the door and downstairs. Together, we walked down to Diana's house, where Cassie and Diana were waiting.

**A/N: Hey Guys, **

**What do you think? Should I continue the story further? Review this or PM me if you think I should continue. Also, if you're a PJO fan please read my new story, 'Home For Christmas' **

**Awww, I'm tearing up here, I don't know whether to continue. Should I? :')**

**Thanks,**

**DreamerGirl x**


	8. Together Again

What if Cassie chose Nick?

Chapter 8

**A/N: So Guys, I decided to continue with the story, as you can most probably tell, since you're reading this, I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update, but I've started new fanfictions, as well, and I've been concentrating on getting them started. Also, I haven't had much inspiration for this story, and I've had a lot to do. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thanks,**

**DreamerGirl x**

Cassie's POV:

So, here I sat, on Nick's lap, listening to Nick, Deb and Diana chatting, I knew, by just listening to Nick's voice that he was the one I was meant to be with, I could tell by just looking at his face, I knew that no matter what anyone ever said, I would never leave his side again, unless he wanted me to. The thought of Nick not wanting me anymore saddened me. I turned to look at him, I studied his face until he noticed me looking, "what's up?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing," I said, quickly,

"Cassie, something's wrong, I can tell, I know you better than anyone else,"

"You've only known me a year," I scoffed, trying to hide my newfound insecurity by changing the subject. "Yeah," he said, holding my gaze, "but if you were fine you wouldn't be trying to change the subject by arguing with me about something pointless," he had me there, I hated confrontation, especially with Nick, unless the topic of debate was really important, not like how well he knows me (I knew that he knew me very well anyway, so there was no point in me arguing about that with him).

"Cassie," he urged, "answer me." I looked around, looking at Diana and Deb for help, hoping that they'd ask Nick something, but Diana locked eyes with Nick, behind me, then turned to Deb and said "Come on, Deb, we should go and inform the others about what has happened, not the full story of course, just that Nick and Cassie are back together, they need time to talk." She grabbed Deb's upper arm and pulled her out of the door.

Nick turned to me, "Now you can tell me what's wrong," he said, a smug look to his face, but behind the smugness I could see the concern.

"I'm fine," I repeated, turning my face away. I didn't want Nick to see the insecurity in my eyes. I could feel it there, but Nick touched his index finger and thumb to my chin and turned my face so I was looking in to his eyes. "_Tell. Me," _he urged. I sighed, "Fine, Nick, do you love me?"

"Yeah. It's not about that is it?"

I looked down, "yeah," I said to my hands, which lay entwined in my lap.

"Cass, you can't tell me you were insecure?"

"Yeah," I spoke again to my hands.

"Really? Cass, that's just a tad pathetic, I came back to you, I saved you."

I sat bold upright then slid off of his lap, I was sick of being the pathetic little girl that Nick had to protect 24/7.

I looked Nick in the eyes and said, "Yeah, Nick? You came back? You saved me didn't you?"

"Yeah," I triumph lit his eyes.

"And you love me?"

"Of Course!" He exclaimed,

"Explain to me please, why you left in the first place then." I demanded.

"Cass, we've been through this," He sighed,

"And we're going to go through it again, aren't we? Because I need to know exactly what Adam said to you, Nick. I need to know that you won't leave me again"

"That's what this is about? Me leaving you?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, I need to know you love me and you won't leave me." I don't know where all of the insecurities were coming from. "I want to be sure that you won't play to Adam's tune anymore, Nick. I love you and I don't want him hurting you or this relationship, so promise me you'll try and stay away from him?"

"I promise," he murmured, "I try and avoid him, but if he confronts me, you don't expect me to walk away, do you?"

"No, of course not, I know you don't want to be branded as a coward." I kissed his forehead.

"I didn't know you loved me." He muttered, "I thought it was only I that loved you,"

"Nope. Hon, I love you, you're not going to get rid of me easily."

"Good," he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down on to his lap, I landed down with an _oomph, _and he chuckled, I giggled and buried my head in his chest. We sat like that for an immeasurable moment, then he leaned back, I lifted my head up to see his face and I propped my chin up on his chest, he cupped one of his hands around my face and pulled me up, I leaned up toward him and he pressed his lips to mine, he was just about to deepen the kiss when Diana walked in. I jumped away from him, but he kept one arm securely around my waist, keeping me on his lap, he turned to Diana and she said "Adam and Faye aren't happy, I don't think Sean knew you broke up, Chris and Doug are a bit pissed that Cassie is no longer able to date - at this, Nick hugged me tighter to his chest, I rolled my eyes – "but they think they may be able to get around her, Melanie and Laurel are just happy that you're happy and that you two are together again."

"Okay, as long as the majority are happy." I shrugged, "We can deal with Faye and Adam, although I don't know what has gotten into him." I was deeply concerned about Adam, I wasn't sure what had happened to him, he wasn't usually like this. He'd usually just accept it and move on, he loved Diana, he should be with Diana, she is his soul mate, but for some reason he's not accepting this, I just hope he wont come near Adam and I again, or try to hurt anyone. I still worry about him, though. Nick leaned down and whispered in my ear "Try not to worry about that waste of space, love, he tried to break us up, he was ready to go after you, you know, he planned for you to be deeply hurt by me leaving you and then he could wait a couple of days and move in on you." I knew this, so I don't know why it hurt me so much, it just did. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes so I stoodup and walked out of the room, I ran upstairs to Diana's spare room, which also doubled up as the room I stayed in when I stayed here (when I didn't stay in her room), so, in other words, it was my room at Diana's house. I collapsed onto the bed in a fit of tears and I heard footfalls on the stairs, following me, it was probably Diana or Nick, I willed it to be Diana. It wasn't Diana or Nick, it was Adam. I watched as his shadow trailed across the landing, his hand on the banister, at first, I thought it was Nick, but then, instead of seeing Nick's beautiful dark hair, I saw Adam's shock of red hair, I frowned. I hadn't known Adam was here. I prayed someone was playing a trick. I wasn't that lucky, Adam stood, leaning on the doorframe, grinning down at my sad figure on the bed. He crossed the room with three giant steps and sat on the bed next to me, he put his arm around me and I flinched away from his touch, I wondered why Nick hadn't come upstairs to check on me, my thoughts were interrupted by Adam. He leaned over to me, about to kiss me, I whimpered in protest, muttering "No, Adam! I'm with Nick!" Adam ignored my protests and continued leaning in, he had me pinned, an arm on each side of me, so I was unable to stand up, he continued leaning in until our faces were an inch apart, then he grinned, "No." I protested feebly, trying to lean away from him. He leaned in closer, our lips almost touching, "No," I continued protesting, even though he was completely ignoring me. Then I saw a shadow walking up to the room, "No," I protested once more. Once again, Adam ignored me. Then I saw the dark figure approach the door, "She said no." Nick growled from the doorway, his face like thunder, he crossed the room quickly and grabbing Adam, he put himself in between Adam and I, he threw Adam across the floor and unemotionally said "Now get into the gutter, where you belong." He turned back to me as Adam began to crawl out of the door, obviously hurt by the result of Nick's fit of temper, before he left the room, Adam turned to me and said, "See, Cassie? See what Nick can be like sometimes? It may be you that gets hurt as a result of one of his lash outs one day. Be Careful, Cass. I'll see you soon." He winked and turned to walk out of the door, he took two steps out and then turned, raced across the room and tried to punch Nick in the back of the head, I screamed and Nick turned, punching Adam before once again shoving him across the room. This time, Nick walked over and growled down at Adam, "_She _isn't the one who needs to be careful, Golden Boy. I will never hurt _her. _You, however, must be careful, come near Cassie or I again and I will seriously hurt you." He made a move as if to kick Adam, but I walked to his side, and held his arm, trying to tug him away from a injured Adam. At this time, I hated Adam, but I still didn't think he was worth Nick getting into trouble for. After a stare down with Adam, Nick reluctantly let me pull him away and downstairs, I was going to Chris and Doug, I was going to ask them to get rid of Adam for me. When I told Nick, he straightened up defiantly, "I can take care of him." He muttered.

"That's just what I'm afraid of." I muttered under my breath, he heard me and laughed.

"Come on, Babe. He deserves it."

"He's not worth the trouble." I tried to calm Nick down. "I'm going to get the Hendersons," I pulled him into the living room, where everyone was sitting, waiting expectantly for Nick and I to come back. We were holding hands and everyone's eyes zeroed in on our hands, where the knuckles on Nick's right hand were bloodied, "What happened?" Sighed Diana.

"Adam's upstairs," Nick spat and everyone gasped. "How could you all be so careless?" he continued, "Of course Adam was bound to turn up. He has just had all of his chances of getting back together with Cassie destroyed. He's bound to try and come here and wind me up in an attempt to get her away from me, frightened of me." He shook his head in disgust. I leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Nick, it's okay, I'm fine, we're fine. It's not their fault. I shouldn't have been so careless."

"You have the right to go upstairs in your own home!"

"Nick, I'm fine, right now I don't have a home, since my mom died I haven't wanted to go back home."

"Exactly! Since your mom died this has been your home! You should be free to roam in your own home!"

"Nick," I started, "Leave it and lets focus on the hand at problem."

"Okay," he groaned.

"Chris? Doug? Will you help me deal with Adam, I'd ask Nick, but after what Adam's done, I'd rather they stay away from eachother." Chris and Doug nodded and left the room. "Diana? Melanie? Laurel? Deb? Suzan? Can I talk to you all? Sean and Nick, entertain eachother," I laughed as I left the room with the girls behind me and I heard Nick groan. "Play nice," I called behind me. When the girls and I had reached the kitchen, I collapsed into one of the stools, "So, what do we do?" I asked, dropping my head into my hands.

**A/N: Thanks, Guys, for supporting me. :D. I hope I don't regret my decision to continue with the story. Please remember! I'm not going to not write if I don't get reviews but reviews make me write faster! **

**DreamerGirl xox**


	9. Warnings and Apologies

Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi Lovelies,**

**I'm so sorry about all of the setbacks with this story. My life is so hectic right now and school's a bitch, so I can't update often. Thanks so much for the support and love I get from you guys. Thanks for being the best readers ever! **

**I love you guys.**

**Love,**

**DreamerGirl x**

Cassie's POV:

"What do we do?" I sighed, dropping my head into my hands. I heard a collective sigh throughout the group. "Diana, I'm so sorry. I've just came in here and ruined everything for you. Because of me, Adam's evil. Adam of all people!"

"Hey, don't take the blame for all of it. It's not your fault Adam fell in love with you." Diana patted my back.

"Di, I'm sorry, but how do you not hate me? I mean, I'm happy that you don't, but how are you still friends with me? I barged in here, ruined your relationship with Adam, messed things up with the skull, resulting in Black John coming back. I made your life, all of your lives, so much harder than they should have been, now Adam has changed, Faye has changed, everything has changed." I sighed, "I'm so sorry, that's to all of you."

"Hey," Laurel said, "It was _you_ that fell in love with your best friend's boyfriend, resulting in guilt and anguish, it wasn't your fault you fell in love with him, it was _you_ that was blackmailed by Faye, _you_ fell in love with Nick who was then torn away from you, _you _almost died today, trying to end the misery you called a life, _you_ lost your mum and your dad, whether you like it or not, Black John was your dad and he died, meaning you've lost _all_ of your family now, your mum, dad and grandma. It should be _us_ feeling sorry for _you_. Plus, on top of all that, you found out that you're a witch and you've had to cope with being the new kid amongst us and we've all grown up together. _You've_ had the hardest deal, Cassie."

"But, I don't want sympathy, I want a solution to Adam and Faye. What do we do?!" I sighed. "We do what we always do and try our hardest to find a solution, look in all of the books of shadows," Diana reasoned.

"Just what are we looking for?" I asked. I really had no clue, _how to get your scheming, blackmailing ex-soulmate and ex-coven leader out of your life? _Somehow, I doubted I'd find that in my grandma's book of shadows.

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late for the meeting." Faye grinned from the doorway.

"Seriously!" I groaned, "We need security monitors outside this house. How is it that two evil people have gotten into this house today?"

"Aww, you think I'm evil? Thanks!" Faye smiled. Evidently happy that I'd called her evil. Most sane people's minds do not work that way. But, hey, who said she was sane? Not me, anyway. Diana stood up, flanked by Laurel and Melanie, Suzan and Deb stood by me. Suzan scowled at Faye, "Faye, what happened to you?"

"The question is _What happened to you Suzan?_ I'm still the same person you used to be."

"Faye, as your cousin, I think I am entitled to say that you are _not _the person you used to be. You are driven on jealousy and hatred. What happened to the little girl I used to play with as kids?" Diana asked disbelievingly.

"She grew up, Diana, you might want to do the same thing. I remember people used to say we represented light and dark, good and bad, well, Diana, you need to transfer to the bad side. They have cookies, and much more. The bad side will win eventually, its inevitable, you only have 10 members of the coven, you need 12 to be a strong number. Good luck, Diana." And with that, Faye was gone. I wondered why she had come, if she had only come to say that, or was she causing trouble amongst other members of our coven.

**A/N: Sorry it's short guys, hoped you liked it.**

**Thanks,**

**DreamerGirl x**


	10. Really?

**A/N: Hi Lovelies!**

**My second update of the night. As I promised to Salamonty201. I hope you like it! Happy Birthday Salamonty201! This one is dedicated to you! Thanks to all of my other readers for being so supportive and for reading! **

**Love you guys!**

**DreamerGirl x**

Diana's POV:

We all stood to attention until Faye had left the room, none of us turning our backs for even a millisecond until she had swept out of the room and out of our lives, for now anyway. Cassie sighed and we turned back to occupy the chairs once more. "Pleasant visit." Suzan noted. She was right, even without sarcasm, for Faye, that visit was good, especially if we're looking at the one we received from Adam under 2 hours ago. "It was, actually." Melanie said, and I could tell that she had been thinking along the same lines as I had. She smiled grimly around the group, "Which means that an unpleasant one shall be arriving soon." _Ugh, really? _I thought.

"Maybe she knew about Adam's visit and thought that one bad visit in a night would be enough?" I suggested, knowing as the words left my mouth that I was wrong.

"No, Di, she's most likely planning something worse." Cassie sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"Take things as they come?" Deborah suggested, but I shook my head.

"We can't, Deb. We all know that they're planning something big and that they're probably being controlled by higher powers, but how do we plan for something that we don't know anything about?" I sighed.

"I know, Diana. What do we do?" Cassie asked desperately.

"You're the leader, Cass." I reminded her.

"But I shouldn't be! Di, you have so much more experience, any ideas at all?" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Cass, I can't think of anything. How about we look at the Books of Shadows?" I asked, she nodded.

"It's the only thing we have, Di. Until we know what we're up against." She shrugged.

"What are we waiting for? We might as well stay here tonight, calm Nick down and do a bit of work with the books. Yeah?" I said, there was no point in dawdling around.

"You're right, Diana, I'm going to go back to my house and get the book," She said, standing up to walk out.

"Cass, wait. Take Nick with you, it'll do him good to get out of the house for five minutes and he'll be able to protect you. Send Sean in here whilst you're in the other room, as well please." I smiled, she sighed, but nodded.

Cassie's POV:

I sighed and moved out of the room. I loved Nick, but right now he's not a happy bunny and I don't feel like taking him out, but, as Diana said, it's best for both of us. He'll calm down in the fresh air and I'll have a little protection in case something goes wrong. I walked into the room Nick and Sean were sitting in, Nick was tense and Sean was happily oblivious to it. I laughed at how naïve Sean was being. As soon as I neared the door, Nick's head snapped up from his phone and a smile spread slowly across his face, he was probably realising that I was there to take one of them away, either way he'd be happy, I think. "Sean, Diana wants you." I said, my eyes not leaving Nick's. Sean nodded and trailed out of the room, leaving Nick and I alone. "Well, that was awkward." I smiled, referring to the tension that occupied the room before. "You should have seen it before you got in here. It was much worse." Nick laughed, opening up his arms for me. I held out my hand and he looked at it sceptically. "We're going out." I told him.

"Where? It's not safe outside, Cass and you know it." He said, protectiveness shining from him. I smiled, I loved him so much.

"Nick, we're going to my house to get my book of shadows." I told him, he nodded slowly.

"We doing some research?" He asked. I nodded. "Come on then," he took my hand, holding it firmly and allowed me to pull him outside into the cold air.

"So…" I said, "Faye stopped by earlier."

"Faye?" He asked disbelievingly. "Cass, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't have time to, it was a flying visit." I defended myself.

"What did she say?"

"She was mostly trying to convince Diana to transfer to the 'dark side.' Have Chris and Doug got rid of Adam yet? I wonder where they're putting him." I mused. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Cass, I want to know about Faye. I want to know if you're in any danger at all. I don't want you getting hurt again, not like before. Ever, Cassie." He sighed.

"Nick, I love you, babe, but you can't protect me, not forever. I'm fine. I'm in no danger whatsoever. Does that make you any happier?" I said, frustrated. Nick understood our lifestyle. He'd lived it longer than I had, after all. He knew that I'd hardly ever be safe, he had to accept it, now. "No." He said quietly, "I know you're lying. I know that you're not safe, Cass. I know none of us are. It just hurts, okay? I love you and I don't want you getting hurt, at all. I never want you to get hurt. Ever. And baby, it's hurting me that I can't be there with you all of the time, I can't protect you."

"You think that I don't want to protect you? That I don't care? Nick, you couldn't be more wrong. I love you and I don't want you to be hurt. Nick, none of this would be worth it if it wasn't for you. Do you think I want to be unsafe? Unprotected? Do you think that I want to live up there all alone?"

"Alone? Cass, I never even thought of that! I'm such a bad boyfriend!" He facepalmed.

"Nick, what do you mean?"

"I'm talking about how much I want to protect you, about how much I love you, and I never even realised that each time you are in that house you are alone! Unprotected! I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed. I shook my head.

"Nick, it doesn't matter, I'm staying with Diana tonight. I'll figure something out."

"Done. We're all staying with Diana tonight, yeah?" I nodded. "Well, next chance we get, I'm moving in with you. If you don't mind?" He added timidly.

"Nick! Of course I don't mind! But it's such a big inconvenience for you!"

"Babe, I'll be with you. I'm sure I'll live!" He laughed.

"So we're moving in together?" I asked.

"We're moving in together!" He declared and I laughed, we walked over to my – _our _– house and we grabbed the book before returning to Diana's house to tell everyone.

**A/N: Hey Guys,**

**Please Review for me! ;) it doesn't take long and it makes me so happy! It makes everything worthwhile. Thanks for being the best readers ever! Oh, and whilst I remember, here's a disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, all rights are reserved to L.J. Smith. The only rights I hold are to the plot!**

**Love,**

**DreamerGirl x**


	11. I don't know anymore

**A/N: Hey lovelies, **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I sort of wrote it in about 30 minutes so I'm sorry if it's short and crappy. **

**Love,**

**DreamerGirl x**

Nick's POV:

Cassie and I sat, talking with the others, "Guys, Cass and I are moving in together." I blurted out.

"When was this decided?" Chris asked. I looked around the room, pretty much everybody was stunned. "Umm, walking back from getting my book of shadows. We noticed how empty my house is and how I was living alone and how it was dangerous and Nick offered to move in with me, you know, to keep me safe." Cassie smiled to herself.

"Yeah, to keep you safe." Doug said sarcastically, a prominent smirk on his face.

"Ugh, shut up you pervert." Cassie said, nuzzling her head into my chest, I wrapped my arms protectively around her.

"They're so cute together!" Laurel cooed.

"Imagine what their kids would be like! They'd be so adorable!"

"Okay, guys, this is a little too far here." Cassie warned. "I really do not want to be thinking about what mine and Nick's kids would look like at this young age."

"You guys are ruining her innocence." I laughed.

"No, Nick, we think you've already done that." Doug looked at me very seriously.

"Doug, for the love of all that's holy please shut up!" Cassie groaned.

"Make me," Doug sent a suggestive wink her way.

"Can we please stop this? Dude, that's my girlfriend." I moaned.

"Aww, do I have to, Nick? I'm havin' fun here." He laughed I rolled my eyes and clung to Cassie harder. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Anyone found anything?" Diana asked, trying to break the awkward silence that the room had fallen into.

"We probably would've found something, if these dumbasses hadn't been messing about." Deb ruffled my hair.

"Right, we really need to start looking." Melanie spoke up, "We need to find out what's happening, otherwise we can't do anything about it and more innocent people might get hurt." She shot Cassie an apologetic look, evidently thinking of her mother. I leaned my head against hers, seeking comfort in her warm touch.

"Right, let's get down to business." Diana sighed, and I sat next to Cassie as she scanned over her book of shadows, everyone else in the room doing the same. I read over her shoulder and as far as I was concerned we didn't find anything, but then again, I wasn't entirely sure what we were looking for. Did anyone know? If anyone did I'm sure it would be Cassie or Diana, sometimes it feels like they're the only ones in this group with their heads screwed on straight, I mean, look at us, we're hardly normal, just a bunch of kids from dysfunctional homes and parents who got involved with a man trying to play God. How are we meant to help anyone? Oh, lord help us.

Cassie's POV:

Nick was deep in thought about God knows what, he doesn't exactly look at ease, though. "What's up?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

"Nothing, just thinking, babe." Nick told me.

"Yeah, I can see that." I chuckled, "I mean what's on your mind?"

"It doesn't matter." He said quickly.

"Nick," I whined, giving him puppy dog eyes, "Tell. Me."

"Nope." He said.

"Please?" He shook his head, chuckling. I pecked his lips. "Well, the least you could do is be helpful and look through this book with me. I'm not getting anywhere at all." He nodded.

"What exactly are we looking for?" He asked.

"I honestly have no clue." I told him truthfully. He chuckled. "Anyone have any idea what we're looking for here?" I asked the group, they all looked up at me with blank looks on their faces.

"You're the leader." Chris told me.

"Thank you, wise one," I said, "that tells me nothing, I don't know what I'm doing! I told you this wouldn't be a good idea! Diana! Be leader again! Please? I'm going to run this group into the ground, I don't know what to do." Oh, God, I was stressing too much, wasn't I? Nick was rubbing soothing circles into my back and I leaned into him for support.

"Cassie, we can't just do the whole leadership thing again! You're our leader, now do something and take charge, for God's sake!" Doug moaned.

"Dude, leave her alone. She's freaking out and she's not sure what to do, she doesn't need this right now." Nick stood up for me. I sighed, the group didn't need this, I tried to pull myself together, but I'm not the strong Cassie I thought I was. I feel like the weak Cassie I used to be, when I knew Portia, when she practically bullied me, I pushed those thoughts aside, thinking about all I've done since I was that Cassie, thinking about everything we've been through, I should be stronger than this, I need to be strong, for Nick, for myself, for the coven.

"We're all freaking out," Doug said, "But she's our leader for a reason, she's meant to be good at this! She's meant to be able to take charge and do something productive! Not stare at that book like it's going to give her any answers, because it won't! It hasn't told us anything so far, none of our books have, but staring at these books! They're not going to get us anywhere, we need to figure this out and fast, we don't have much time left and lives are at stake, who knows what they'll stop at!"

He's right, what kind of a leader am I? I should be strong when my coven needs me, not fall apart. I'm a disgrace of a leader. "Diana, can I talk to you?" I asked, Diana nodded, standing up and taking my hand, pulling me out of the room.

"Cassie, what's up?"

"I'm not me, anymore, Diana. I feel weak, I feel like the girl who used to be pushed around and bullied, I can't feel anything! I don't know what to do, I feel like I'm falling apart but I don't even know why?" I cried out in anguish. "I can't be leader, I can't take it, Di, please take over for me? I can't cope with everyone looking up to me, what if I do something wrong? What if someone gets hurt and it's all my fault? What if I hurt Nick? I just… I don't know what I'm doing anymore." I sighed, sitting down on the stairs. "Can you help me? Please?" Diana sat down next to me, I felt like I was sitting next to my own personal piece of sunshine.

"Cassie, I can't just take over for you, things don't work that way, but I can help you. I promise I'll help you as much as I can, when I can." She gave me a weak smile and I returned it, I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I think with Diana and Nick by my side, I might just make it.

**A/N: Wow, can you spell filler? I don't know what's going on with this story, guys, I don't even have a plan for it anymore, I'm just writing, so I'm sorry if my writings a bit crappy whilst I'm trying to sort things out, I'm just trying to update and stuff and I have like 3 other stories on various websites. I just don't know where this story is going, I'm also sorry if I don't update for a while now, I'm trying to balance school and homework and friends and this and everything. **

**Thanks for the support and for being the best readers ever. **

**Love, **

**DreamerGirl x**


	12. Our Family

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the really late update! I've had a little trouble in my family recently and I haven't been able to write anything. So, I'm really sorry **** also, when I have been able to write I've been focusing on other fanfics since I have major writer's block with this one. **

**Thanks for everything, loves, all your time and patience**

**-DreamerGirl xx**

Diana's POV:

"Nick," I hissed, as everyone was leaving my house, it hadn't been a productive evening at all, we didn't figure anything out. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what about?"

"I'm sure you can guess, you care about, like, one thing." He chuckled

"Cassie."

"Yeah, um, well, she had a baby breakdown earlier, she doesn't know what to do and she wants me to be leader again. I told her it's not that simple but I'll be there with her every step of the way, you're going to have to be there for her, too. She needs us, Nick, she's losing her confidence and she doesn't know what to do, we don't have time for this. We need to figure what's going on with Faye and Adam, I have an idea, but I don't want to introduce it to the group, yet, in case it leads to nowhere, I need your help on that, too, but I'll explain tomorrow." I told him, he nodded, taking in everything I said.

"Okay, thanks, Diana, is Cassie staying here tonight?" I nodded, "Okay, as long as she's safe, that's all I care about." Nick said, walking over to where Cassie was sitting in the living room and kissing her forehead. "Night, love." He whispered, turning to go.

"Nick, what were you and Di talking about?" She asked, Nick visibly tensed, as did I, unwilling to tell Cassie we were discussing how worried we are about her.

"Nothing, love, just ideas about what we think it could be." He told her, I relaxed, he was a good liar. Cassie didn't look convinced, though. "What ideas did you have?"

"Nothing worth talking about, babe, we'll talk about it tomorrow." He told her, kissing her head once more before turning and leaving. "Goodnight, Diana." He said as he walked out of the door, I nodded, walking into the living room to see my best friend and practically my sister sitting on the couch, looking broken. "You were talking about me." She said, it was a statement, not a question. "Why did Nick lie to me?"

"We're worried, Cassie, we don't want you falling apart. We love you, both of us and we don't want to see you hurting. Cassie, are you okay?"

"No, Diana, I don't know what to do. I miss Adam." She admitted, her head hung in shame, I'm so glad Nick isn't here right now, he'd be distraught.

"What the hell do you mean, you miss Adam?" I asked her, getting slightly angry.

"I don't want to! I want to hate him with everything I have in me! I want to feel like I never want to see him again, but I can't." She admitted in a small voice. "I-I'm scared, Di, I don't know what's happening. I-I think I might still love him." My world came crashing down in those 7 small words, it's not like I wanted anything from Adam and I, it's just, I know Nick loves Cassie and Cassie loves Nick, more than life itself, I just need to get her to see that, something is clouding her vision, her confidence and everything else about her. I think I know what it might be, I noticed something in the book, earlier. "What're you going to do, Cass?" I asked, really worried, she looked at me with huge worried eyes. "I don't know, Diana, I know I hate him and I never want to see him again, especially after tonight. I don't know how to feel anymore, Diana! I can't carry on being like everything's okay, when it's not. I should hate Adam for what he did to me, how he treated me and Nick, how he almost killed us, tore us apart, but my vision and my feelings are clouded. I know I love, Nick, but there's a pull towards Adam I don't understand. I need help, Diana!" And with that, she collapsed into tears, I just held her, shushing her until she gradually began to fade and fall asleep, until she stopped sobbing and collapsed into a deep sleep, one of exhaustion. I set her on the couch so she was in a more comfortable position, put a blanket over her, then retreated to my room. I researched what I thought the thing was a little. I'm not sure, but all of the signs are pointing to some emotion demon. I don't know where the answer came from, but the best ideas always come from nowhere, don't they? I thought about how things matched up perfectly. First, the demon would go for the ones with the strongest negative emotions – Faye and Adam, they were both jealous as hell and both had a lot of hatred in them. It would go for Cassie next, because she was the most vulnerable right now. Who would it go for next? Probably Nick. I had to warn him and help him, before he succumbed to it. Cassie was sort of giving in to it, Adam and Faye had already fully given into it. I don't know how strong Nick is, he always gives off this strong exterior, but nobody – except for Cassie – has ever gotten him to open up enough for it to make a difference to him, I don't know how quick the demon could overpower him, how quick it could start to affect him, too. I needed to save Cassie and Nick, because I know one thing: Adam may have been jealous, but he was never capable of this and no matter how bad Faye is, how much she's capable of, like blackmail or anything like that, I know she's not capable of murder. She is my cousin, after all. We played together as kids and I know for a fact that the Faye I played with could never hurt anyone as much as she's hurt Cassie these past few weeks, she might have 'grown up' as she put it, but no matter how long it's been, nobody can change that much in a few years. I need to save my family, because no matter how much we fight, this coven is and always will be my family.


End file.
